Sena Vampire Cahpter 3
by Misa Kyuuketsuki
Summary: review please w


Sena Vampire Chapter 3  
Author : Nai Kyuketsuki

Sena telah di kunci di dalam tubuh si vampire. Mungkin hari ini, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, rasanya semangatku hilang kalau tidak melihatnya. Semoga saja dia baik-baik di sana.  
Aku duduk di dalam ruangan club, tidak ada siapapun disana. Aku hanya diam, menatap foto yang di pajang di dinding, aku lihat Sena yang tengah menggunakan kostum bernomor punggung 21.

DUM !  
DUUM!  
DUM!  
DUUM!

Tiba-tiba seperti ada gempa, yaah~ kalian pasti tahu kan, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

BRAAAAKHH!

Pintu club terbuka dengan keras. (nah kan?)  
"ah! Suzuna! Dimana Sena? Kukira, Sena ada di sini." Kurita menatapku mmm,  
"Sena tidak ada di sini." ucapku.  
"hmm, ya sudah, ayo, apa kau juga mau ikut mencarinya?" tanya kurita.  
"memangnya Sena kemana?"tanyaku.  
"dia tidak ada dimanapun. ayo kita mencarinya."Ajak Kurita.  
"baik kak!"Aku mengikutinya.  
"Suzuna! Kau mau ke arah mana?" tanya Kurita.  
"aku mau coba cari dia di sungai. Ayo kak."aku mengajak Kurita.

belum sempat kami berlari, kak Hiruma datang.  
"mau kemana? Gendut sialan? Cheers sialan?" You ni berdiri di hadapanku.  
"aku mau mencari sena." Jawab Kurita.  
"kenapa kalian mencari Cebol sialan? Dia ada di lapangan!" Teriak Hiruma. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa, Sena ada di sini, padahal, tadi malam, dia di kunci di dalam tubuh si vampire. Apa jangan-jangan dia kabur? Syukurlah kalo begitu. Aku cepat-cepat meluncur ke arah lapangan. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat aku terus menatapnya. Dia, Sena benar-benar ada di hadapanku. Aku begitu senang, sampai ingin rasanya aku memelukknya dan menangis atau berteriak.  
"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Sena kun!" aku meluncur ke arahnya sambil berteriak. Sena menoleh ke arahku.  
"Sena, kau berhasil lolos ya?" aku tersenyum ke arahnya.  
"apa maksudmu?" Tiba-tiba wajahnya menyeringai, mirip seperti vampire yang aku temui semalam.  
"ha? K, kau bukan Sena ya?" gumamku sambil sedikit menjauh darinya.  
"menurutmu?" jawabnya sambil terus menatapku tajam dan menyeringai seperti hendak menerkamku.  
Tanpa banyak bicara, aku berbalik badan dan menjauh pergi. Aku benar-benar ingin marah, aku juga benar-benar ingin menangis, meski aku benci hal itu, aku tidak mau menangis! Aku tidak akan menangis! Aku akan membebaskan Sena dengan seluruh kemampunku! Aku berjanji, tidak akan menangis, kalau tujuanku belum tercapai! Aku harus tegar.  
Si vampire yang menyamar jadi Sena juga sangat licik! Dia bisa mengelabui semua orang, termamasuk You ni. Awas saja nanti, akan aku hancurkan dia!  
Bisa-bisanya dia mengikuti kebiasaan, dan sikap Sena. Dia sangat pandai bersandiwara. Entah saat dia di siksa You ni, di lindungi Mamo nee, dan bermain dengan Monta atau saat dia di jadikan budak oleh anak-anak untuk membeli sesuatu dengan paksa. Semuanya sempurna, dia seolah ingin mengambil alih kehidupan Sena, Tubuh Sena dan semuanya! Dia sangat kejam! Tapi saat dia turun ke lapangan untuk bertanding. Kecepatannya bertambah. Itu sedikit menguntungkan juga sih, tapi aku tidak rela! Jika orang yang aku sukai di perlakukan seperti itu. Aku tidak rela Sena yang asli di kurung, dan Sena yang palsu malah mengambil kehidupan Sena yang asli.

"Suzuna chan, kau kenapa?" Mamo nee mendekat ke arahku.  
"yay Mamo nee, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Aku paksakan tersenyum.  
"kau jangan bohong, kau kenapa?Apa ada masalah?" Mamo nee duduk di sampingku.  
"Hmmm,, tidak ada." Aku lebih baik tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, biarlah aku sendiri saja yang tahu.  
Sena berjalan ke arahku dan Mamo nee.  
"eng, Mamo nee, Suzuna chan kenapa?" Dia menatapku.  
"aku tidak tahu, ayolah, ceritakan saja jika kau punya masalah." Mamo nee mengelus-elus punggungku. Aku menatap Sena, dia bersikap biasa.  
"aku, tidak apa-apa, hanya sakit perut." Aku memalingkan wajahku dan menatap Mamo nee.  
"kenapa tidak bilang. Ayo, ke ruangan Club, akan aku gosokkan minyak angin." Mamo nee berdiri dan menarik tanganku. Aku berdiri dan mengikuti Mamo nee. Sena, kau juga harus latihan. Ucap Mamo nee. a, i, iya Mamo neechan. Senna tersenyum garing. Aku melihatnya, dan saat Mamo nee tidak melihat ke arah Sena, aku menatap wajah Sena, raut wajahnya berubah, dia lalu tersenyum sinis ke arahku. Aku lalu memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak mau menatapnya.  
Aku terbaring di ruang Club setelah Mamo nee menggosokkan minyak angin ke punggungku dan perutku, karena tadi aku bilang kalau aku ini sakit perut.  
Aku menatap langit-langit. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki, dan aku segera bangun setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Dia Vampire yang menyerupai Sena.  
Mau apa dia kesini?

"hey, kau bilang kau akan menggantikan anak ini kan? Kau harus tepati janjimu. Jika kau benar-benar ingin anak ini kembali, datanglah sendiri ke tepi sungai waktu itu. Aku tunggu nanti, kau disana. Seberapa besar nyali seorang gadis kecil sepertimu." Dia menyeringai, gigi taringnya mulai terlihat.  
"a, aku. Pasti datang." Ucapku, aku sebenarnya begitu takut pada makhluk ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan ketakutan ini menguasaiku. Aku akan datang nanti, lihat saja.

#*#*#*# 08.30 PM #*#*#*#

Malam ini, aku bersiap menuju sungai. Aku tidak berhenti berdoa supaya nantinya aku dan Sena selamat dan dilindungi oleh Tuhan.  
Aku semakin dekat dengan Sungai, aku meluncur pelan dengan inline skate-ku, menyusuri jalanan sepi.  
Sesampainya di tepi sungai, aku melihat sesosok yang tengah berdiri di tepi sungai menghadap ke arah sungai. Dia memakai jubah hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam pula. Saat itu, pantulan cahaya bulan purnama telihat di air yang hitam dan gelap. Aku berhenti dan berdiri, tepat di belakangnya, namun dia ada di bawah, terus menatap sungai.  
"kau berani juga rupanya." Ucapnya. dan aku hanya diam. Sambil terus berdoa di dalam hatiku.  
Dia berdiri tanpa begerak. Kau datang, hanya untuk anak ini ya? Ucapnya. lalu tiba-tiba dia berdiri lagi di hadapanku, gerakannya sangat cepat. Aku mulai ketakutan saat melihat lagi matanya yang bersinar merah dengan tatapan tajam.  
"Kau ternyata bernyali juga. Datang ke tempat ini. Kau jangan lupa, kalau kau yang akan menggantikannya." Dia menatapku tajam.  
Ketakutan mulai menguasaiku, bibirku mulai bergetar. Aku mulai mencoba menahan rasa ketakutanku. Aku berusaha menahan perasaanku itu, aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Dengan begitu, aku harap bisa menenangkan sedikit perasaan takutku.  
Aku terus terdiam untuk beberapa saat, si vampire juga tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya berdiri di hapanku, kira-kira jaraknya hanya satu meter saja.  
Angin dingin berhembus membelai rambutku. Dan bulan purnama semakin jelas terlihat, cahaya gelap di sekitarku sedikit sirna oleh sinarnya.  
Ya tuhan, aku mohon, kuatkanlah diriku. Lindungilah aku, tolonglah aku, agar aku dapat menyelamatkan Sena, dan aku bisa lepas dari vampire ini. Aku terus berdoa. Aku lalu menatap mata Si vampire.  
tiba-tiba si vempire berjalan dengan cepat dan dia...

To be Continued?

Nai : Chapter 3 sampai disini saja. Akhir ceritanya bisa kita ketahui di next chapter.  
yaitu di Chapter 4! ^o^)/  
Chapter ke empat bakalan jadi chapter terakhir untuk cerita ini!  
hohohooooooooo~~~ Silahkan membaca...  
dan~ Saya mohon anda terbuka dengan saya juka ada Kritikan dan Sarannya untuk saya lebih baik lagi, hehee...  
Kalo bisa Kritikannya yang Pedas ya,,, biar saya lebih terpacu lagi, hehe.. XD daaaaaan~ Jangan Lupa ya! Abis ini Follow Twitterku.. hyohohooo~~ miss_Chocochiip okeeeeey~~? XD (Promosi mulu ya prasaan?) XD


End file.
